


I have a crush about someone

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after one GP where on the podium Dani is distand to Marc, Marc want to know why and they have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a crush about someone

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Marc

After the GP of Germany, I was happy to have won the 9th race in 9, I was happy even if there was something that bothered me a little, and I wanted to celebrate with Dani but he has rejected me. And I don't know why, it is because of something that I have done something a little before or other.

So I went to see him in his room and I told him **"Can i talk to you ?"**

**"What do you want, Marc ?"** he wasn't very happy about seeing me, I could see that he was angry or uncomfortable.

**"I would like to know if there is something between us ?"**

" **No why ?"**

**"Because you were distant today after my victory, when i wanted to celebrate with you, you didn't want and you were upset. I have done something wrong ? "**

**"You have done nothing wrong."**

**" But why ? Because i was near of Jorge"** i asked him

**"It has nothing to do with Jorge, because especially you two, you seemed to have fun, I wanted to be alone."**

**"You are jealous of what happen between Jorge & me ? "**

**"Not at all...."**

**"You know that you can talk to me about everything, we are near and you are my friend"**

**"For me be just your friend is not good enough"**

**"What are you talking about ?"** I asked him surprised

It's at this moment that he kissed me **"I have feelings for you"**

I kiss him back, I would never have thought that Dani had feeling for me, I know that I felt things for him, but I have thought that it's was only a crush but in fact no, I love him and see him distant with me have made me feel sad but I didn't want that he was distant with me.

**"I have feelings for you too Dani and that for a long moment"** I confess to him

We have continued to kiss and he tell me **"I love you'** and I tell him **"I love you too"**

**"I would like to show you that i love you while that i make love to you, but do you want to this with me ?"** he asked me

I have answered to him **"Yes"** we have made love where it's was a good night it's was also my first time with someone.

We have tell to each other **"I love you"** Since this night, we are together, in a relationship, even if we hide our relationship nothing prevents the fact that we love each other.

**END**


End file.
